


Chance Meeting

by IndigoCat



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-22
Updated: 2001-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoCat/pseuds/IndigoCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after Clark's high graduation, Lex encounters his former friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chance Meeting

## Chance Meeting

by IndigoCat

[]()

* * *

It took Lex Luthor by surprise to when he saw Clark Kent standing there, close enough to touch, on the sidewalk. He hadn't seen the younger man since Clark's graduation from high school when their friendship had ended in harsh words and fists. The teenager that he had fallen in love with that day beside the bridge had become a man. Instead of tees and jeans, Clark wore an off-the-rack suit. His blue eyes were now hidden behind black-framed glasses, but they still managed to hold a sense of innocence considering all that he had seen in his travels around the world. He stood straight and tall, every inch one of the most famous reporters in the nation. 

"Lex, how are you doing?" Clark treated him to a 1000-watt smile, the argument they had obviously forgiven or forgotten. 

Lex felt more of what was left of his soul shrivel and die inside. A soul that started to die on a warm day in June in Smallville. The argument should never have happened. He never should have tried to manipulate Clark into excepting money for college from him and coming to work at Luthor Corp when he graduated college. He felt the pain of Clark's loss every day and while he didn't cry himself to sleep at night since that was something that Luthors never did, he spent most nights staring at the ceiling, thinking of Clark. "Fine", Lex said instead of saying what he wanted to say. "I love you. I miss you." He shifted his weight from one foot to the other as the pedestrians followed around them. "How's you parents?" 

"They're doing fine. Next time that you're in Smallville, stop by and see them. They miss you." 

Lex arched an eyebrow. "I didn't think that I would be welcome there. Not after our fight." 

Clark's eyes darkened slightly and his smile dimmed. "I never told them. All they know is someone they cared for stopped coming by to see them." 

"They never cared for me. They only tolerated me because I was your friend. A friend they never wanted you to have because I was the son of Lionel Luthor." 

"I'm serious. After they started seeing you as Lex Luthor instead of Lionel Luthor's son, they grew to like you." 

"Yeah, right." 

Clark moved into Lex's personal space. A finger traced a light path down his cheek. "Believe me." 

"I wish I could." 

Blue eyes met gray before Clark turned away. "I have an appointment. We will continue this later." 

"An appointment?" 

Clark's smile grew wide again. "With Perry White at The Daily Planet. I've been offered a job. Which I plan to except." 

Clark turned away. Lex watched as he disappeared into the crowd for the first time in along time feeling hope. 


End file.
